


什么关系3-接上

by orenosehun



Category: chanse - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orenosehun/pseuds/orenosehun





	什么关系3-接上

他说，“哥哥，抱我。”

侧过头，从脸颊一路啄吻至唇瓣，朴灿烈将吴世勋的薄唇含入口中，用舌尖描摹着他的唇形，从微张的齿缝探入，舔弄着他的上颚，与他抵过来的软舌缠绵追逐，似有满足的叹息从彼此的喉咙间溢出。  
深情而热烈的吻结束的难分难舍，两人分开的唇间牵扯出一条晶亮银线，被朴灿烈伸出的舌尖卷入口中。  
吴世勋胸膛起伏，在朴灿烈的气息包围下心跳加速。

没有什么比爱人的亲吻和碰触更让人兴奋悸动。

双手探入吴世勋的卫衣下摆，朴灿烈温热的掌心贴合着他的腰线向上，一路轻抚至腋下，吴世勋顺从的抬起双臂配合着朴灿烈将堆至胸前的衣服脱下。

灯光下赤裸的身体如凝脂般白皙，身形是少年人独有的纤细，薄薄一层肌肉均匀覆上，柔韧而有力。  
胸口柔软，乳尖粉红。

享受着年轻漂亮的身体带来的感官刺激，朴灿烈低下头，将那一点樱红纳入口中。

朴灿烈用灵活的舌尖拨弄着嘴里的乳珠，又放在齿间来回摩挲。  
吴世勋被啮咬的轻哼讨饶，难耐挺起的胸膛却像是在迎合，想将更多送入朴灿烈口中。  
朴灿烈轻笑一声，将已然充血挺立的肉粒吐出。  
转而又如法炮制的含住了另一侧的乳珠，进行新一轮的甜蜜折磨。  
待到吴世勋胸前红迹斑斑，朴灿烈才算将他放过。

吴世勋脱力的陷入床中，一副认人摆弄的姿态被轻而易举的脱掉了长裤，他在朴灿烈面前只剩一条纯白内裤。

用膝盖将眼前细白笔直的长腿向两边顶开，朴灿烈跪坐在吴世勋大敞的腿间，与他对视着，将自己衬衫的纽扣一颗一颗解开。

朴灿烈手中的动作惹得吴世勋眼热，眼见着朴灿烈精壮的胸膛在他面前坦露，吴世勋眼中的热流经过心间，窜至下腹。

除去多余衣物，朴灿烈俯下身，重新将吴世勋抱入怀中。  
干燥温热的肌肤直接相触的瞬间，两人喟叹出声。  
敏锐的察觉出吴世勋身体的变化，朴灿烈勾起嘴角，“这么喜欢哥哥么，嗯？”  
带着鼻音的低音炮轰炸着吴世勋的鼓膜，朴灿烈伸手覆上他明显被撑起的内裤，引起吴世勋轻轻战栗。

朴灿烈的手顺着吴世勋的内裤边沿伸入，直接将尺寸可观的性器握在手中。  
性器在朴灿烈有技巧的套弄下涨大挺立，极速涌上的快感让吴世勋频频失神。

“世勋，舒服么，嗯？”磁性的声音在耳边响起。  
“嗯…”吴世勋努力唤回意识，“你，你怎么这么会…”  
朴灿烈舔舐起吴世勋的耳廓。  
“因为我想着世勋，做过很多回。”

简直要疯。  
正经人在床上说起骚话来怎么这么多套路。  
到底是谁告诉他朴灿烈在这方面无欲无求…

吴世勋嫩白的皮肤被情欲染上一层粉红。  
耳尖，面颊，脖颈，手肘，朴灿烈目光所及之处，均是这暧昧颜色。  
还有在自己手里的，吴世勋性器的粉红肉头。  
朴灿烈用拇指在顶端来回摩挲，引得体液自小孔汩汩流出。  
在几下用力套弄后，吴世勋咬住下唇，抬腰挺起了一个漂亮的弧度，低喘着泄在了朴灿烈的手中。  
吴世勋眼神迷蒙的张着嘴，一副诱人而不自知的模样，软舌半露。

将吴世勋的内裤扯下，朴灿烈手法情色的揉搓起指间的雪白臀肉。  
饱满弹性的手感不禁让朴灿烈猜想，吴世勋身上的多出的几两肉大抵都长在了这处。

朴灿烈一手揉捏着臀肉，一手就着吴世勋刚刚泄出的精液，伸出一指探入到臀瓣间的嫩红穴口。  
异物的入侵让吴世勋绷紧了身体，朴灿烈轻拍臀瓣让他放松，同时手指按压着穴肉持续扩张探索。

当穴口被朴灿烈耐心的扩张到能容纳四根手指的时候，吴世勋内里已经松软湿润的一塌糊涂。  
朴灿烈抽出手指，抬起吴世勋的长腿收在腰间交叉于身后，扶着已经有些胀痛的性器抵住吴世勋身下翁张的入口。  
抬起头，朴灿烈与吴世勋望过来的视线交汇，将自己的性器缓缓推入。

四根手指也无法和真身相比，朴灿烈的尺寸还是太大。  
吴世勋调整着呼吸，努力放松身体，适应着朴灿烈的进入。  
当性器完全插入时，紧致热情的包裹和毫无间隙的充盈，让两人同时发出满足的叹息。

将吴世勋汗湿的额发撩起拢到脑后，朴灿烈凑上去在他光洁的额头上“啵”的亲了一口，“世勋真棒。”  
吴世勋圈住朴灿烈的脖颈，向前送了送腰，收缩了下穴口。  
朴灿烈下腹一热，啮咬着吴世勋的耳垂上的软肉，“小坏蛋，接下来就算求饶，我也不会放过你了。”  
“不要放过我，”哈出的气音尽是撩拨，“灿烈哥哥。”  
“啧。”

朴灿烈几乎将吴世勋的双腿掰成一条直线，火热的性器在吴世勋的身体里进进出出，穴口处因快速的抽插泛起白沫，随着性器的抽出偶尔带出点被摩擦熟透的媚红穴肉。  
房间内充斥着让人面红心跳的肉体拍打声以及粗重的喘息和婉转动听的低吟。  
寻到吴世勋得趣的地方，朴灿烈便用肉头抵着吴世勋体内那一点，碾磨捣弄，极致快感逼出吴世勋的生理泪水，迫使他带上哭腔求饶。

于是就真的没有放过他。

朴灿烈在下身挺动的同时，抬起一只手将微潮的额发拢到脑后，露出饱满额头，咬住下唇，蹙眉盯着吴世勋，用力在他的身体里顶弄。  
在吴世勋朦胧晃动的视线里，朴灿烈的脸依旧性感帅气的清晰。  
吴世勋掀起薄唇伸出一截粉嫩舌尖，朴灿烈便会意的低下头含住，与他交换一个甜蜜热吻。

朴灿烈是他抱在怀里的一颗浮木，载着他在欲海里沉沉浮浮。

几次快速大力的抽插后，朴灿烈终于全数射在了吴世勋的体内。  
滚烫的精液浇灌着肠壁，吴世勋眼神涣散的达到了今晚不知是第几次的高潮。  
余韵里，吴世勋偏过头在朴灿烈的耳边轻语，带着餍足笑意，“灿烈哥哥是我的。”  
射精后软下的性器因为这句话又有了抬头的趋势，朴灿烈皱起眉又无奈笑着去吻他的眼睑。  
“一直都是你的。”

平稳下呼吸，朴灿烈起身去浴室将浴缸蓄满温水，为吴世勋清理。  
一切收拾妥当，躺上换了干净床单的床，朴灿烈圈住吴世勋的腰身收入怀中，扯过薄被，与他一起陷入温暖床褥里。  
大概是消耗了太多的体力，没多久吴世勋便枕着朴灿烈的臂弯，呼吸渐深。  
看着近在咫尺的恬静睡脸，感受着掌下皮肤的温度，朴灿烈在这一刻有了得到吴世勋的实感。

万般心绪化作温柔一吻，虔诚的印在吴世勋眉间。

“晚安。”

我的爱，愿你好梦，梦里有我。


End file.
